You my Mommie
by KeithCampbell
Summary: A first of my Jason stuff


**You My Mommie? **

_Jason Hamilton Mystery _

By,

Stephen Brandt

Chapter 1 – Getting it

"Hey Dad, can you come in here before we shove off to Lawrence?" Scott said yelling from the other room.

"Yeah just a second, I gotta finish up that search," I said. I was on the computer looking for Linda Hamilton, not the actress, my mother. Something wasn't right about why she wasn't around.

"You know when you're going to see Uncle Jordan again?" Steve said.

"Sometime in the next week, I'll call you guys if I go," I said. It was the normal four-day weekend vacation that Kansas gives their students in the middle of October for no apparent reason. Instead of staying in their dorms and training for their season, the boys came home. It was nice to have them back for a bit, though it wasn't like they were far away, it was only an hour to campus.

"Dad, you sure you are going to be ok without us?" Scott said hugging me before Genevieve took them back to campus. The last six months had been very hard on me. First, I found out that my dead wife wasn't dead, and then I found out that my partner was the mother of my children. After the whole ordeal Emily took a break from the department and is living with her family in Texas for a bit. She did tell me before she left, that she'd be back. Oh, and I had to shoot my ex-wife, which led me to be on "Administrative" Leave. In other words, they couldn't fire me outright because they didn't have due cause, and they were also afraid I'd run to Daddy.

"Yeah, this is giving me time to explore other things in my life," I said. "And it's not like I haven't coped with loss before. Jena died once to me, so all of this isn't that hard." Well, that was all a front for my boys, I was really torn up about having to shoot Jena, and losing Emily. I really didn't know or appreciate how much she meant to me until she was gone. I didn't think Emily would come back.

"Dad, you know we are here for you," Scott said.

"I know," I said walking with them out to the car. "Stay safe, call me when you get in."

"We will," the boys said.

"See you later Mr. Hamilton," Genevieve said.

"It's Jason, I don't need to be called that, Gene, you know that," I said kidding her as she backed out of the driveway. As much as I loved having the boys in college, I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the house was empty. I'd never had that feeling; there was always someone with me. Growing up it was Dad, Mom, Jordan, and I. Then after Mom "died" and Jordan was committed, it was Dad and I. I always had roommates in college, and then there was Jena, and the boys. So this was something new to me.

Being on administrative leave was hard for me, I've always worked in some form since I was 15, so being lazy wasn't in my makeup. Maybe that was the underlying reason why I was wondering why my mother was missing, and not presumed dead. Of course it helped the cause that I'm the son of the DA of Johnson County.

There's been so much that I've done in my life that I would have liked my mom to see, but she's missed so much of it. She left the family when Jordan and I were 15. (explain why Jordan snapped, and we moved).

I went into a funk for a while, and it wasn't until my soccer coach hooked me up with some of the Kansas Jayhawk basketball players that I really snapped out of it and got my life back in order. If I had played basketball in high school, I would have seriously considered walking onto the team at that time. However, I did get a scholarship as a soccer player. I wasn't all that good, compared to the players I was playing with, but with my work ethic, I was able to play at a top level for four years. When I was done playing I was offered contracts by many teams overseas.

There were probably only two people who could find my mother, and one of them I really didn't want to deal with. However, I probably had to, because it was Dad. Of course, I could reach out to one of my ex-girlfriends, FBI agent Maria James.

"FBI, Kansas City Office, Agent Maria James here," she said when I dialed her.

"Maria, it's Jason, I got a question for you on a missing person," I said. "I don't have a case number, or a file, but I got a name."

"Hi Jason, yeah, what's the name?" Maria asked.

"Linda Hamilton," I said.

"Um, Jason, I'm not getting into this with you again, she's gone, or dead," Maria said.

"Gee thanks, I've only had a very hard six months, and I'm looking for some closure on my mother's disappearance." I said.

"We all know she's gone, and if she wanted to come back, she would have by now," Maria said. "It's not like you've lead a quiet life. You're in the news every couple of months."

"Now I remember why we broke up," I said.

"Don't go into that," Maria said.

"Ok fine if you're not going to help me, I'll go to Dad," I said and hung up the phone. Dad and I did have a contentious relationship at best, but I could get around that. At least I hoped, but driving over there would make it easier for me to come to terms with Mom being gone.

"Hey you can't go in there!" Dad's secretary said.

"Yes I can," I said holding up my badge. "KCPD Homicide."

"No, you can't go in there, only family," She said.

"It's ok Janice he's my son," my father Jackson Hamilton said. He ushered me into his new office. Despite what she said, I'd been here a number of times, personal and professionally.

"Where's my Mother?" I said walking in. I wasn't going to play too nice, but still having all this free time made me a little angry.

"Well good to see you to son," Dad said adjusting himself in the chair. "That is a question I've been hoping you'd never ask. Come, sit down, we need to chat."

"So you've been holding back on me for a while?" I said taking a chair.

"Yeah, since your fifteenth birthday, " He said. "I was hoping when you left Kansas City the first time you'd never come back so I wouldn't have to answer this."

"Ah you wanted me to go away, like I wanted to go away," I said. "Sometimes I think, I'm the younger version of you."

"Oh you are, except you aren't a lawyer," He said laughing. "Anyway, let's start out at the beginning, the only reason why I've always hated that you became a cop is that your mother was the first female FBI agent."

"So that explains why she would never say what her real job was, it was always gardener, or cook. Well minus the food, and the plants." I said. Mom and Dad always were a great comedy team, with Dad playing the straight man.

"Yeah, if there was one thing your Mom couldn't do was lie," He said. "Ok, another reason why there really isn't any good records about your Mom, is that she's not dead actually."

"Wait, slow down, so Jordan is in a nuthouse for no reason?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I should have explained that further, Jordan isn't in a nuthouse as you would say," Dad said. "That's just a safe house, Jordan is a CIA agent."

"And why wasn't I informed of any of this?" I said getting madder and madder.

"Because if there was one thing in my life at the time I wanted to keep out of the law and order part of life, it was you," Dad said. "Why do you think I pushed you towards soccer?"

"That's all well and good, but what does that help?" I said.

Just then over the speaker I heard, "Yeah I can answer this," a female's voice said.

"Go ahead Linda," Dad said.

"Wait, that's my mother on the line?" I said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't hang up the phone," Dad said.

"So Mom, you leave me on my 15th birthday, miss the birth of your Grandkids, and now you show back up in my life?" I said being very skeptical.

"First of all, I'm sorry about all of that," Mom spoke up. "Second of all, if I had to do it all over, I wouldn't have done what I did."

"Ok, go on," I said.

"Well as your Dad told you, I'm the first female FBI agent, and I was green lighted for many strange undercover jobs." Mom said. "Well, I was put into the Baltimore Mayor's office to snuff out corruption and drugs."

"Why would they send in a female FBI agent?" I said

"Because the cops in Baltimore were too familiar to the Mayor, and he was rumored to be running for president the next election." Mom said. "So they stuck me in there, but the Russians got wind of me being an FBI agent."

"Oh no, lemme guess, they put you into hiding?" I said seeing where this was going.

"Yeah, I was put into Witness Protection on your 15th Birthday." Mom said. "That's why I was always gone also that year."

"That figured, I always thought it was due to Grandma Beatrice's health," I said.

"Well that was the cover story, but she was having health problems and did live close enough to John's Hopkins." Mom said. "But I didn't want to go into Witness Protection because of you boys."

"Then why did you?" I asked. It was alarming that Dad was being very quiet. Dad likes to hear himself talk, hence having a law degree.

"Because Mob Boss Gianluca DiPanzi put a hit out on me when he figured out the link between him and the Mayor." Mom said.

"But why did he want to kill you?" I said. "It's not like he'd be the first mayor to do drugs."

"It's because Kyle McKenzie was going to run for president and DiPanzi was one of his biggest donors to the mayor." Mom said. "And for some reason he told DiPanzi told him about me."

"So what happened to them?" I said.

"Well DiPanzi died in jail a week ago, and McKenzie is an old man now writing his memoirs," Mom said.

"But why are you coming to clean to me about this now?" I said. "It's not like it's been hard for anyone to get a hold of me."

"I need your help," Mom said. "The police in Baltimore are going to think that I killed DiPanzi."

"So you want a disgraced KCPD cop to come to your rescue in a town I don't know" I said while thinking. "Good enough reason, I need a road trip."

"I have to finish," Mom said. "You weren't taken off the force for the shooting, in fact I pulled you off to come out to Baltimore."

"Excuse me, how could you pull me out of the KC PD?" I said.

"Because I still have contacts in the government, and am the best lead the BCPD has on DiPanzi." Mom said.

"And Major Watts had no issue loaning you out for a couple months to Baltimore," Dad said.

"He has family from there, so it's not a shock," I said. "When do you need me there Mom?"

"Tomorrow, there's a flight booked in your name leaving KCI in 2 hours," Mom said. "If you can get there fast, we'll pick up some clothes on the way."

"Oh that's nice, thanks Mom, but I have grown a lot since my fifteenth birthday," I said.

"Obviously," Mom said. "But, I didn't say I'd pick them up, we'd pick them up after you got here."

"I should listen better when women talk," I said. "Emily always said I had issues with that." As many women as I've had in my life you'd think that I'd be better with women, but sadly I'm not.

"Jason, you need to leave soon," Dad said. "Have my driver take you to KCI."

"Oh thanks, how is Howard's wife doing?" I asked.

"She's good," Howard said walking into the room. "She just got out of the hospital, and didn't find any more lumps, so she's out of the forest right now." Howard's been with us for so long, that it almost feels like he's part of the family.

"Good to hear, you ready to go Sir," Howard said.

"Yes," I said. "Oh wait, will you have a gun for me on the other end?"

"No, but we can figure something out," Mom said.

"Ok, see you when I get there," I said walking out of the office. Howard was a spectacular driver. Unlike the proper myth of drivers in Kansas City, Howard seemed to not have been influenced by the bad drivers around here.

KCI was out in the middle of farm country, and you had to get off at an exit and drive for like three miles anyway. It was so out of the way for any part of the city, that most people took the forty minute drive into Topeka for a better airport.

"Sir, you are booked on Southwest in first class," Howard said. "Have a good trip, I'll look after your bills and stuff at home while you are gone."

"Good, thanks Howard, I don't know what the family would do without you," I said shaking his hand.

"Why thank you Sir, let's hope we never have to find out," Howard said. It was funny that Mom was sending me to Baltimore on Southwest. She wasn't someone to cut costs when she still lived with us. Maybe something has changed since we last flew.

Flying wasn't one of my favorite things to do, mostly because I was afraid of it. There wasn't anything I could do about that fear. I rarely flew anyway, but when I did it was a very uncomfortable experience. I wasn't happy around 9/11 either, knowing how bad it was going to make flying.

Before taking off, I flipped my phone on and checked my email. Having an Iphone was a great thing if you were on the go, but other than that it was a waste of space. I saw that my old teammate, Trevor Cannon, was moving to the states and wanted to see if I could either play for his new pro club, or coach. It was a thought, but something I would have to get back to him on.

"Sir, you gotta put your phone away," the stewardess said, ironically as I was putting my phone away.

"I know, just checking something," I said. "Such is the life of a person on the go."

"You'd think they would have an app to allow you to use your phone on an airplane," the stewardess said.

"Oh they probably do, since they have an app for everything," I said.

"By the way, I'm Chole Reicheart," the stewardess said.

"Hi Chole, I'm Detective Jason Hamilton," I said. The only thing that made flying passable for me was the first class seats. They were made for people like me. Now if I could only get this stewardess away so I could sleep.

"Oh, a detective, how nice," She said sheepishly. "Well anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself to you."

"Thanks, have a good flight," I said. Like it was going to matter if it was a bad flight or not for her.

"You too," She said walking back into her little area. Back in the little room, Chole picked up her SAT phone and called her boyfriend.

"Bill, it's a go he made the flight, I took a chance to know the mark," she said. "I don't know what Carmen has for us next, but he seems to be a decent person." With that she shut off the phone and wheeled out her beverage cart for first class, and with her script of what was on the cart.

"Jason, what do you want for dinner?" Chole asked. The other thing I didn't like about the flying was that the stewardess were always bugging you. I got the point that, you needed to service the client, but sometimes enough is enough.

"Food," I said.

"Funny," She said. "We have lasagna with a tossed salad, and a small muffin, or a steak."

"I'll have the lasagna," I said. "And a Coors."

"No problem," She said. "Here's your Coors." She handed me the bottle and that's it. I usually don't drink on the job, well all being close to the job as I am right now. But being in the air, shouldn't mess with my mind too much. At least I hope.

Coors wasn't the strongest, or the best beer out there, but for what I was doing, I didn't mind. I was usually called a beer snob, because I really only drank European beers. At least I didn't drink and drive, or let the kids drink. But I did know they'd figure out alcohol eventually.

I have no clue why Mom was still in Baltimore after all these years. If she wanted to hide out, Kansas was about as good of a place to hide out in as she could have found. There's so much space out in Western Kansas, that she could have been gone for years, and yet no one would have known she was out there. Maybe there was something to the staying in Baltimore thing, that I didn't know of.

The flight was long, which didn't ease my concerns or my fears of flying one bit. There wasn't any turbulence so it wasn't the bad landing that I thought was going to happen. Boy am I one paranoid freak.

"Welcome to Baltimore, local time is 9pm," the hostess said over the inflight PA system. I unboarded the plane and walked out into the terminal not knowing what to expect. Hopefully Mom would be here for me, but given our history, I wouldn't count on her being here.

"He's left the plane, our guy on the ground will take over the op from here," Chole said into her phone before leaving also. She brushed her hair back, and made sure her boss didn't see the look she gave Jason as he was walking away. Try as she might, Chole couldn't get it out of her head that Jason was a good looking man.

It was going to be weird for me to see my mother, I figured that she would look the same she did when she walked out on me. It was strange that I had expectations for her, since she was such a distant memory for me. I shouldn't even have come to Baltimore, but since I didn't have anything to do, and no soccer club in Johnson County wanted me to coach them, I really didn't have any option.

Of course she wasn't at the terminal, but I shouldn't have expected anything more from her.

"Jason Hamilton to guest services," The PA Announcemnt said. That's always cool to have happen, be in a strange place, and to hear your name.

"I'm Jason," I said when I walked up to guest services.

"This was left for you two hours ago," the dark haired lady with a tight fitting top on said to me while handing me a package.

"Ok thanks." I said walking away.

"He's leaving the guest services, what to do next?" The lady said into her palm.

"Procede with plan, he'll walk into our trap," Bill said from a distance.

"Ok will do." The lady said, leaving her station to put away her speaking device. Once again, she saw what her sister was seeing, Jason was very good looking guy in person.

I went over to a table in the café nearby, next to a man who was reading the Communist Manifesto. Strange book to read, but as long as it's keeping the reader's interest, that's good for me. The package was wrapped like a present, and I had a suspicion that it was something from Mom.

"Jason, here's what you need; key to my apartment, an extra credit card to get yourself some clothes and whatever, and keys to a red mustang out in the parking lot." Mom had written on the note. "You'll find an unregistered gun under the passenger's seat, and a map to my place in the glove compartment."

"Also, there's food left in the apartment," Mom said. "I don't live at the apartment, but I keep it as a safehouse, or for people when they come into town, I kind of like my own space, plus I don't want anyone to know where I live."

"I'll meet up with you later, I'm still out doing stuff." Mom said. "I didn't think meeting you at the airport would be the best thing to do after 30 years."

At least with the note I could tell where I got my horrible handwriting from, finally. I never could figure out that whole writing neatly thing. People did say that I could write better, and that I shouldn't have picked a job that made you write as much. The fact that Major Watts made me write was annoying, I'd told him many times that I can't write well, and in fact I hated doing it.

For some reason Mom still could guess what my favorite car was, some things never change. Then again, I have really never changed, come to think about it. Outside of having to deal with not having a mother, or having a wife for most of my life, I'm pretty much the same person I was when I left for KU. But really are people the same they were when they left school? Probably not, but I sure was.

Mom left me very good directions, but I decided to take my sweet time getting there, Baltimore is a very scenic place. If I were to ever move again, it would be a fun place to bring the boys home to. It's the type of place that has everything I like, lots of football, more history than you can trip over, and it's close to DC. I know they don't want to leave again, and I don't blame them, but you can never plan too far ahead.

The neighborhood where Mom kept her apartment was your typical Baltimore area type of place. There were row houses as far as the eye could see on either side of the street, and it was on a small street. I would be lucky if I could get the truck down this street, but fortunately that is in Kansas City. The little Mustang on the other hand fit well down the street, but it was a tight fit.

"Jason, when I said apartment, I should have actually said row house, I own the whole thing; there really aren't any other tenants anyway. Have fun." Mom said in another note I found in the mail box. Don't know why I looked in there, but maybe my spidy sense was kicking up. The place was nice, I had to say, her design sense had changed a lot in the last thirty years. There was a very dull, almost androgynous look to the place. Maybe Mom didn't want anyone to know of her family, or whatever she was dealing with at the time.

It was also good that the area she lived in, had a good strip mall that had a good grocery store and clothing shop. I didn't have much of style anyway, which was good being a cop. I did have my good clothes for church, when I went, and enough good clothes laying around the house so the boys didn't think I was a slacker.

Figuring that a country boy like me would stick out like a sore thumb in big town USA, I went for a more modern look, I bought 10 slacks, 10 button down shirts, and a Hawaiian shirt for the kick of it. If I needed to look a little off, I did get that for kicks. But that didn't always allow me to be taken seriously. Anyway, the grocery store was a run of the mill place, but since I wasn't spending my money, I went crazy. I have always wanted to try a vegan regiment, or if you want to say it menu. This gave me the opportunity, plus if I didn't like it, I could blame Mom. It was a no lose situation for me.

What Mom didn't say to me is that she had every channel on her 57 inch LCD Flat Screen tv, so I could chill out watching anything while she did whatever she was doing. Being a fan of sports in two different countries and two different American time zones was hard on the TV watching life. Thank God for DVR's or I'd miss so much, and that's not even the many shows I get hooked on for no reason. Sometimes I wish the boys lived at home, I need people to watch over me.

I must have dozed off when I got in front of the television, because the next thing I knew it, it was morning and there was movement in the kitchen. Thank God I'm never too far from my gun, or a baseball bat. I snuck around the corner in the family room to the open kitchen to see an older looking woman.'

"Jesus, Mom you scared the hell out of me," I said bringing the gun back down.

"I yelled for you, but apparently you're now a heavy sleeper," Mom said.

"Yeah, well I wish I was the way I was in high school, that was much better," I said. "you haven't changed a bit Mom. Well outside of being 35 years older."

"Not hard to look the same when you can have work done." Mom said. "Sometimes having a job is a good thing, other times it's good that I still have connections in the government."

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you just come back?" I asked.

"I wanted to, many times, in fact I was in Kansas City when the explosion happened, but not in Blue Springs," She said.

"But I could have used your guidance then Mom," I said. "Dad wasn't too much of a help."

"That wasn't his strong point," She said. "I'm cooking breakfast, has anything foodwise changed in your life."

"No, I'm pretty much the same, though I do have Dad's metabolism, so I can eat a lot," I said. "But I put on weight like no other."

"You sound a lot like Jordan, whom you will be seeing actually today, he's in the city, just working on something in DC," She said.

"By the way, thanks for lying about my brother too," I said. "I kinda would have liked to you know have a normal upbringing, playing catch with the Vann's was nice, but not like having a brother."

"How are the Vann's doing?" she said making scrambled eggs.

"Well Richard was murdered live on TV about 20 years ago, Erica lives in Houston we think, Emily is the mother to my sons," I said. "And I think the Grandparents are still around in Florida."

"That's right, I forgot about Richard, he was such a good guy too," Mom said continuing breakfast.

"Yeah he was, Erica was like a Mom to me," I said. "No offense." I did feel a little bad for saying that. I'd thought it for years, and verbalized it so many times. But it was different when your Mom was standing there making breakfast for you.

"None taken, I wasn't there," Mom said.

"I can't help but think, that how different life had been, if you had been around," I said.

"We'll never know, unfortunately, but that's the problem," Mom said, serving me. It had been so long that someone had actually served me food in the morning. Jena couldn't cook worth a damn.

"Ok so as much as I like catching up, and worrying about the past, why am I here?" I said.

"It's exactly what I said on the phone, I need you to help direct the police," She said. "I have some good contacts in the BCPD, but outside of that, I don't know if they care enough."

"But why bring me in from KC?" I said.

"Can't a mother want her son to help her?" She said. "Why can't I just help you get your career back on top?"

"Because you haven't been around, and you don't know what type of cop I am," I said.

"Yeah, well if you are anything like Jordan, I know you can do the job well," She said.

"Then why can't Jordan help?" I said. Not that wasn't grateful for doing something during my time off, it's just weird that she wanted me. Plus I have no standing in Baltimore, and would step on so many toes. It's not something I'd feel comfortable with.

"Because I need someone who isn't as close to the DiPanzzi's as he is." Mom said. I had to admit, well to myself that her cooking was really good. I don't remember her cooking that well at all.

"Why would he be close to them?" I asked.

"Because I tried this five years ago, and at the time, I figured he would be the best to get inside their organization, and bring them down," Mom said. "Problem is, Old Man DiPannzi was still alive."

"Ok, so now what?" I said. "You tried this before?"

"I tried to clear my name, and stop McKenzie from writing his memoirs, because they'd be boring as sin to be honest," Mom said.

"Aren't most memoirs boring?" I said. "But why didn't Jordan take care of it?"

"Because I pulled him out before I could finish the job," Mom said. "I had a feeling that DiPanzi was going to make the connection, and kill Jordan, and I wouldn't have that."

"Fair enough, so with DiPanzi dead, you can send someone in, and not have any issue with it." I couldn't blame her for not wanting to sacrifice Jordan for the cause, but there was still ways to get the job done.

"Well that, and at the time, I was still working with the FBI," She said, cleaning up the dishes.

**Chapter 2 – Chole's Day?**

"Hunny, are you getting this?" Chole DiPanzi said. The printer was messing up the documents they weren't coming out the way they wanted. Chole and Bill finally had found all the information they needed to put away Linda Hamilton for a long time. When her father was on his death bed, he asked her to take care of Linda. Many people in his organization hadn't figured out who she was.

"No, the paper is wrong, but it's saved on the computer," Bill said.

"But it's never a good thing to keep it in one place," Chole said. "I might have to sync up my ipod, or blackberry."

"I thought I said, for you to stop carrying all that stuff, it will compromise our mission." Bill said.

"First of all, your only here because your great in bed, secondly, you don't speak to me that way, and thirdly, it's my mission, from my father, and don't you forget that." Chole said walking out of the room to get her cords for her devices.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it that way, but we don't know what or who Linda is mixed up with, and now with a son in the picture, we don't know how bad this can get." Bill said.

"Whatever, you don't boss around a DiPanzi." Chole said. Yeah being mostly Italian was a good thing, she just wished her father had better taste in women. Her mother, or who she was told was her mother could have picked a better name for an Italian girl.

"But, but, oh hell, you know what to do," Bill said, leaving in anger. The one issue with Bill is that he thought he ran everything, and reluctantly Chole would let him. As much as she knew about life, and being a micromanager about life there were just somethings she'd allow other people to do. However, that's the thing, this was too big to her, and her family for someone else to be

He did bring a whole degree of sophistication to the ordeal, if that's what you really want to call it that. To be honest, Chole didn't know what, or why Bill was hoisted on her during this troubling time. In fact, she had no clue about Bill, or where he came from. One day she was planning this all by herself, and the next week she was lying naked in bed with someone and no memory.

"Just get out of here," She said. "I'll deal with it later."

Mom sat down to eat finally, for an older lady, she was a busybody. I'm not saying that Mom was old, it's just not the spring chicken who left me all those years ago.

"So what your not with the FBI anymore?" I asked.

"No I still am, but just not at the main office anymore, it's actually kind of nice to not have to worry about the office politics," She said.

"They put you in an office outside of DC, but not far enough away to burry you?" I said.

"I actually requested Portland Oregon, but they wanted me closer, apparently they need me for something around here." She said.

"I wonder what that could be," I said. "Whose your contact with the BPD?"

"A detective named Campbell," She said. "From I think Los Angeles."

"Mom, if it's who I think it is, the detective is named Keith Campbell, and he's a former college standout about thirty years ago." I said.

"How do you know him?" Mom said.

"Oh our paths have crossed more than once," I said. Just then I heard something outside. "Mom you expecting someone?"

"No, in fact you're the only one who knows about this place." Mom said.

"Just a sec, stay back," I said. "Let me check this out. Much of what you see in the television cop shows about searching a house, or walking around when thinking there's something up, is true. Though I'm not as fast as some of those cops you see on tv, but I've always thought those were trick television stunts.

I creaked open the door to see a taller blond guy with his back to me, looking in a window at the right of the front door.

"I'll call the cops if you don't quit that," I said.

"Don't bother, I'm a cop," he turned around, and it was my long time acquaintance Keith Campbell from Baltimore.

"Jay?" Keith said. "What are you doing here?"

"Keith I'd ask you the same thing." I said shaking his hand.

"My Mom called me in to help her with something," I said.

"Wait, didn't you tell me that your Mom, isn't around?" Keith said. "Strange I

know of a Linda Hamilton."

"One in the same," I said. "In fact I just found out a while ago that she was still alive actually."

"Jason, who is it?" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"It's the guy we were talking about Mom," I said.

"You were talking about me?" Keith said.

"Your ears must have been ringing." I said welcoming him into Mom's house.

"Hahah, very funny, was just around because we've heard of people at this residence, and we knew it was a hideaway for an old FBI agent." Keith said.

"Hey I'm not old, just not a whippersnapper like you guys are," Mom said.

"So you were the lady who asked my LT if I could be a contact for the FBI, wow." Keith said.

"Yup, Lt. Martiza Cosby and I go back," Mom said.

"Ah so that explains it, didn't her Dad work for the FBI?" Keith said.

"Nah, her older sister was my partner a couple years ago," Mom said.

"Wait, your still in the FBI?" I asked.

"I never have left, I'm just more home based that anything else now," Mom said. "I do go over to Africa every now and then. Plus they told everyone but themselves that I was actually in Witness Protection."

"So why did you want me to help out?" Keith said.

"Well I need someone who is on the inside, and can get the files, make the arrest here in town," Mom said.

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Once again, I need to know my sons, and well, figured you could help out." I said.

"Fair enough, in reality you didn't need me, Lt Crosby is always willing to share with the FBI." Keith said.

"Yeah, but this isn't an FBI thing, it's a personal thing," Mom said. "Former Mayor, and Governor Kyle McKenzie."

"Oh damit, not him again," Keith said.

"What do you mean?" Mom said.

"He helped me get my Mom into the clinical trials at Johns Hopkins, and then asked us for money." Keith said. "We were able to pay him, but he never told us in the beginning about it."

"Ah so he hasn't changed too much I see," Mom said. "Then again I haven't talked to him in years." It's one of those days here in Baltimore that was looking like it was going to turn out like a busy day, and having a lot of discoveries that I'm not going to like in the long run.

"Ok I get all of this that he's a bad person, and knows that you are out there, why aren't you back in Kansas where you belong Mom?" I asked.

"You know, I've thought of that, it's easy to hide in Kansas or Oklahoma," Mom said. "But there's just something about Charm City that has kept me here for so long."

"Wait, Kansas?" Keith said. "Why don't you just go to Portland, or somewhere big?"

"Hey, no shots at my home state, I love that damn place." I said.

"It's so boring." Keith said.

"You were out there for a football game almost twenty years ago, a lot has changed." I said.

"Anyway, I want McKenzie in jail, he's escaped prison so long, and it has to stop." Mom said.

"Ah corrupt politicians," I said.

"Oh we have our fair share, in fact, the last four mayors are in jail, and there's at least two former governors in jail." Keith said.

"So you have this hatred towards him," I said. "But why am I out here?"

"Because again, if we cannot get interrupted again, Kyle is who made me go into witness protection." Mom said.

"But if you are in witness protection, still in the same town, isn't that against the rules?" I asked.

"We're close enough to DC to hide her." Keith said helping himself to some leftovers I left out.

"As I said to Jay, I was requesting Portland Oregon, but they kept me here," Mom said. "I've not always been here, more just had a residence here under another name."

"So that explains this place, but once again, me and Jordan?" I said.

"Jay all I'll say is that I was wrong, and can we move on?" She said. "You need to get with Lt. MArtiza Cosby about this, she'll know."

"Ok mom, but I don't have the best working relationship with women." I said. Across town Chole got another call.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Mrs. DiPanzi, I have some questions to ask you," Lt. Martiza Cosby said after identifying herself on the phone.

"Yes, anything you need," Chole said. She hated cops in the worst way. Dad always was good around them, and helped out, but knew that they would end up screwing him over in the long run.

"Is there a good time to talk, as much as I'd love to do this over the phone, it's probably best to speak in person?" Martiza said.

"Yeah well, I can be downtown in twenty minutes," She said.

"That would be great." Martiza said. "Do you know where the new police station is, on Fells Point?"

"I do, I was at the opening." Chole said. Strange thing about Balto is that they had grand openings for the strangest things.

"That wasn't a great day, stupid Mayor wanting to make a spectacle out of it." Martiza said. '

"Either way, I don't have the greatest opinion of the government." Chole said.

"I can understand that," Martiza said. "See you in a couple of hours."

"Dad you got him?" I said wiping the blood off of my hands from Chole's neck I had to snap to save Jordan.

"Yes, we're going to take him in," Dad said while putting the cuffs on Bill. Really I or Keith should be doing that, but it's not like I follow the rules. "Do you know you where your Mom is?"

"No, I thought Jordan had her," I said. "Jordan where's Mom?"

"I don't know, I turned around after you got Chole to release me and Mom was gone," Jordan said.

"Damn it, not again," I said looking at the other two, before Emily texted me.

"I guess it's not the proper time to ask you to take that transfer into Baltimore Homicide?" Keith said

**THE END**


End file.
